The Legend of Spyro: The Dark Master's Malice
by Valentine McDaniel
Summary: Sequel to Ripto's Wrath. Spyro has been gone for almost three years. Cynders hatchlings are growing up in a world of chaos. A new evil has risen that no one knows much about, a dragon named Scab. CANCELED! READ LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1 Revenge

**The Legend of Spyro: The Dark Master's Malice  
By: Valentine McDaniel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own any of the names of characters/places/objects/etc in this story. They belong to their respected owners.

**Summary:**Sequel to Ripto's Wrath which takes place after The Eternal Night. Spyro has been gone for almost three years. Cynders hatchlings are growing up in a world of chaos. A new evil has risen that no one knows much about, a dragon named Scab.

**A/N:**Sorry for it taking so long to get this up. First my computer died, then we finally got a new one that doesn't have Word and I can't download Open Office, so I'm having to use WordPad. Anyways, I want to thank all my readers and reviewers who came back to read this, to those who stumbled across this story, go read Ripto's Wrath before this. Well, better get to the reason you came. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1  
****Revenge**

Cynder's Diary

It has been a little over a year since Avalar heard of the death of the great purple dragon at the hands of the dragon named Scab. I was told that after facing and defeating Ripto, Spyro was weakened. It was then that Scab, a demented scarred dragon who wears orange armor, ambushed him.

Ever since I was told I have felt an emptiness start to consume my heart. The only thing that has kept me from losing myself is my young ones and Terrador, who came back a few months after the news reached us. Flame and Ember, who I consider part of that family, have helped me to grieve, and they've stopped me from doing something that I'm too ashamed to write it. I made a promise to them and myself that this would be the last time I will write about him, but I cannot forget him when he visits me every night.

The dreams started five days after I found out about his death. He appears in my dreams sweeping away all my grief and sadness, then he walks over to me and holds me with his wing like he always did. His voice is always far off and I can't understand him, but by the Ancestors does he look fantastic. His horns have grown longer, although one is still shorter than the other, and he is only slightly larger than me, but his muscles are far bigger than what they where. Even in my dreams he radiates strength, but still manages to have a gentle stature. Just thinking about him is making me want to take a nap. In fact I might just do that, my two girls are sleeping at my paws with my tail wrapped around them and joining them is sounding better by the second.

I will now bid you farewell, Spyro. I will never read this or any other entry in this journal that has you in it. Please understand that I must let you go, or else drown in my own sorrow. You won't be forgotten or replaced. I promise you that. I wait until I am able to join you on the other side. Farewell my love.

Cynder

Guardian of Ice in three Days

Cynder smiled sadly as she wiped her eyes of the tears that were threatening to fall. She blew onto the ink softly letting it dry completely before she closed the book slowly, so it didn't slam and wake her hatchlings.

She looked down at the two hatchlings that slept at her paws and smiled. They were smaller than she was when Spyro rescued her, but they were growing fast. She had naturally named the one who had her black scales after her own mother, Verdina. The other one had scales that were vibrant green, and after hearing Terrador's sad story had quickly named her Clover.

She giggled as she leaned down and pushed Clover's tail out of her sisters nose. She looked up when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

The door opened slowly as a obviously pregnant pink dragon walked in. Cynder smiled at her. "Hey Ember, how you holding up?"

Ember smiled as she walked up to the black dragoness. "I'm fine, just a little tired. I had to get away from Flame's constant pestering. I swear I could tell that boy to jump into a swamp and he would."

Cynder giggled again. "I'm glad you and Flame finally got together, but it surprised me that you two decided to have a baby so soon."

"Surprised me too." Ember put her paw on her neck, covering the golden circle with a rose in the middle. "But I could not ask for a better father for my child." Her eyes got a far away look as she thought of her mate. She finally snapped out of it when she remembered the other reason she had come. She looked at Cynder. "By the way, the Guardians want to talk to you. They said it was a matter of importance."

Cynder's smile fade as she sighed. The Guardians had been sending her and three others on missions to the surrounding areas. Most of the time it was just to attack a rouge band of apes, but they were sent where ever help was needed. She nodded to Ember. "Could you watch them until I get back?"

"Of course." Ember nodded and laid down next to the hatchling, wrapping herself around them when Cynder moved her tail. "This gives me good practice for when my little one gets here. She looked up from the hatchlings and into Cynder's eyes. "Just because he's gone, doesn't mean you should give up living. Promise me that no matter what happens tonight that you'll come back on your own wings and not the back of another dragon."

Cynder smiled. "Don't worry, I have to much to live for to give up on my life. I don't think you'll be close enough to me save me from that again. My family is my life now, I'm not going to leave them." She leaned down and kissed her daughters one last time before she walked to the door and out of the room closing the door softly behind her.

She walked down the hall lost in her own thoughts, the only sound coming from her claws against the marble floor. She finally stopped when she came to a huge set of doors. On it were the carvings of the four elements. She put her paw on the mountain as she sighed. "Oh Spy-" She cut her self off and shook her head to clear her head. She pushed the door open and walked into the circular room.

The walls was lined with shelves completely filled with books. In the middle of the room was four piles of pillows colored identical to the Guardian who laid there looking at her. She walked over to Cyril and smiled at her mentor. "Good evening Cyril."

The blue dragon smiled down at his student. "Good evening Cynder. Have you finished your writing for today?"

Cynder nodded. "Yes, but I'm guessing that this isn't the matter of importance that you needed me for."

Ignitus nodded. "We have just received information that Scab is in Avalar."

Cynder dug her claws into the floor as she started to growl. She stopped when Cyril touched her shoulder with his paw.

"Calm yourself young dragoness. This is why we called **you**." He set his paw back down. "We could think of no one who would be more deserving to capture Scab then you, but we will not allow you to go if your out for revenge."

Cynder sighed and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "Your right Cyril, I'm sorry that I lost control of myself. I'm okay now." She freed her claws from the floor. "I'll take the mission."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Cynder walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She sighed as she walked down the hall. She had hated lying to the Guardians, but she was out for revenge. She was going to make the one who took Him from her regret ever doing it. _They want him back here alive, but they will only be getting shreds of what he once was._

**A/N:**Well I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter. Please no flames about Spyro's death, all will be explained in the future chapters. I have about the next two or three chapters already planned in my mind and I can't wait to get them up. Lots of twists and turns coming up. Hope that this doesn't kill my story before it begins. Later.


	2. Chapter 2 Return to Paradise

**The Legend of Spyro: The Dark Master's Malice  
****By: Valentine McDaniel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own any of the names of characters/places/objects/etc in this story. They belong to their respected owners.

**A/N:** Well I did get positive reviews, which surprised me. I thought I would be flamed to death for the first chapter. Anyways, this chapter is a very important one, so it's going to be longer than my usual chapters.

**Chapter 2  
Return to Paradise**

Cynder let the mindless task of flying let her mind wander. Her and three other dragons were flying in a line towards the target area about a half hour flight away from the village. She was behind the leader Salfon and Steel, a dark grey dragon, was behind her. Flame covered the rear.

She smiled as she looked down at the trees that flew past them on the ground. _This is how it should be, calm and peaceful._She sighed as she looked ahead at the column of smoke coming from the camp that they were to attack. _Well, at least they won't be hard to find._She gently nosed Salfon's tail to get his attention. He looked back at her and she pointed down. He nodded and started to descend into the thick forest. _We'll have to continue on foot if we want to go unnoticed._

She landed in a clearing with the others in a cloud of dust that they had kicked up. She stretched her wings, as the others gathered around her. She kept her voice low as she spoke to them. "Okay, let's just do this like we always do. I don't want any screw ups," She looked over to Steel and glared at him. "especially you. Now will you stop staring at me and pay attention!"

Steel cringed and smiled. "Ooh, a little on the cranky side tonight are we?" He nosed her shoulder gently, earning him a hard smack upside the head with the blunt side of her tail blade. He laughed as he rubbed his head. "You know your cute when your angry."

Cynder growled at him gently. She was getting fed up with him and no matter how many times she hit him he still wouldn't stop. "Steel, next time you touch me I'm going to slice them off! Then you won't have a reason to pursue me!"

He laughed nervously as he shut his mouth and went quiet.

Cynder turned back towards the others. "As I was saying. I don't want any screw ups. This is the real thing. This isn't just a normal mission were we just kill every ape. We have a chance to take down a major player in this war. Scab is in that camp."

All of the others looked at her surprised, but Flame was the first to speak. "Are you serious? You expect only us four to take on an entire camp of apes and Scab?"

Cynder shook her head as her claws dug into the soft dirt and a deep growl started in her throat. "No. Your guys job is to take care of the apes." She looked Flame in the eyes as her anger and anticipation flared up at knowing she would soon avenge her lovers murder. "I'm taking care of Scab and **no one** is to jump in and help, or by the Ancestors you will regret it. Got it?"

All but Flame nodded. He just looked back at her and frown. "Cynder, could I have a word in private with you?" He turned and walked away from the group and into the thick trees before she could refuse.

Cynder scowled in annoyance as she followed him.

They stopped when the others where out of sight and ear shot. Flame turned toward her, his frown deeper and his eyes sad. "Is that why you took this mission? To take revenge? Has anything Cyril taught you sunk into that thick head of yours."

Cynder sighed. She knew she would get this talk sooner or later. "Listen Flame, I really appreciate what your trying to do, but you didn't go through what I have. You cannot possibly fantom how I feel towards Scab." She looked down at the ground. "This is something I must do, not for me but for Spyro."

Flame jerked slightly, taken aback. This was the first time he had heard her say Spyro's name since his death. "Do you think that is what Spyro would want you to do?"

Cynder laughed softly as she lifted her head back up with tears brimming her eyes. "No, but he would've done the same thing had Scab killed me." She looked him in the eyes. "So please let me do this Flame. If I do, I feel as if the pain will finally stop."

Flame sighed as he rubbed his neck with his paw. "I go against my better judgement but fine. I would be a hypocrite trying to stop you, knowing well enough that I'd do the same if it were Ember."

Cynder smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Flame. You know that I look to you as an older brother, with how you've taken care of me these years."

Flames smiled and blushed. "I know and thanks. Someones got to do it since that lazy purple bum isn't here to do it."

Cynder laughed softly. "Let's get back, the others probably think we've gone off to do the mission ourselves." She turned and led the way back to the clearing.

* * *

As Cynder stepped out of the forest and into the clearing a spear point was pressed against her throat. Her eyes went wide as she saw Steel and Salfon laying on the ground unconscious, their paws, wings, and mouths bound with rope. A large group of apes standing around them armed with clubs, spears, and swords. She heard a gruff voice next to her. "Move dragon and your friends won't get to see the sun rise ever again."

She looked over at the ape standing next to her. Fear started to grip her stomach as she realized they were trapped and could do nothing. She looked behind her to see that Flame was in much the same situation. He was growling at the ape that had a spear to his throat.

She looked back at the clearing when she heard a voice. "Well, well well. I never imagined to see you here General."

Standing in front of her was a dragon a little bigger than her, covered in orange armor from horn to tail. The only part of his body that wasn't covered in armor was his eyes. Cynder growled as she looked deep into the dragons eyes as she said his name. "Scab!"

Scab laughed softly as he bowed. "It is an honor to be known to the former Queen of Darkness, but I'm afraid that the pleasantries must wait. We are too exposed in this forest." He reached over to the ape next to her and pulled out a jet black crystal from the pouch on the apes' waist.

As he held it close she felt her energy start to drain. Soon she didn't have the energy to stand and fell face first into the dirt. Before she passed out she saw Scab throw the crystal back to the ape and say. "Tie her up and carry her back to camp."

* * *

Cynder groaned as she slowly drifted back to wakefulness. Her head was pounding and she still felt extremely weak. She opened her eyes and stood up slowly on wobbly legs. She tried to yawn but her mouth was bound shut with rope. Her thoughts were still clouded and muddled from the crystal. It was hard for her to form a coherent thought. She looked around what seemed to be a large green tent with a wooden pole in the middle. She tried to walk towards the flap of the tent where sunlight was filtering in, but she felt a sharp tug on her neck. She looked down to see that the apes had fitted a green magical collar around her that bound her to the wooden pole in the middle with a green line that only appeared when tugged on.

She sighed as she laid back down. She finally noticed that they had wrapped her tail blade in thick heavy canvas. She coiled herself into a ball as she tried to fall back to sleep. She fell asleep worrying about the others and what had happened to them.

* * *

Cynder woke later on when she received a sharp poke in the side. She yawned and opened her eyes when she noticed her mouth wasn't bound. She looked up at the ape that had poked her with his spear and growled. "What do you want?"

The ape laughed softly as he stood just out of her reach as she snapped at him. "Behave yourself. Scab wants a word." He jabbed her in the side again before walking out of the tent. As the ape walked out she saw the dark starry sky outside and began to wonder how long she had been gone.

Cynders growl grew as she watched the armor clad dragon walked in stopping just out of her reach. He looked down at her an bowed slightly. "Good evening my Queen." He looked her in the eyes. "I must apologize for using such crude methods to detain you but it is for our safety."

She just glared at him trying to call upon her ice powers but every time she did. She felt her body grow slightly weaker. She ended up only coughing out a mist of cold air. "What have you done to me?"

Scab sat down in front of her. "You will find that the gem I used on you has temporally drained you of your powers. If you keep trying to use them you'll only exhaust yourself."

Cynder stopped growling. There was something about his gaze that unnerved her. Even though his voice was cruel his eyes seemed to have a loving gaze. She wondered if this was one of his tactics to get her to like him. "Where are the others?"

"I had no use for them so I left them in the forest near Avalar. I also left a note with the ransom."

Cynder raised her eyebrow. "Ransom? You don't work for the Dark Master do you?"

Scab nodded slowly. "Correct. I am merely a dragon who wishes to profit from this war."

Cynder's growl came back as she shouted. "THEN WHY DID YOU KILL MY LOVE!"

Scab shrugged. "I assume you mean the purple dragon. I was hired to do it just in case Ripto failed to do it." He lifted his paw and waved toward the flap. An ape walked in carrying a square piece of wood. "I thought you'd like to see this. It's a memento from that job."

Cynder's growl caught in her throat and turned into a whimper as the ape set the plaque on the ground and walked out. Mounted on it were two golden horns. She closed her eyes and laid down as tears sprang from her eyes. "Go away and take that dreaded thing with you." She knew who the horns belonged to.

Scab laughed softly and stood. "I'll leave it here so that you may mourn." He turned and walked out of the tent.

Cynder laid there for what felt like hours. Seeing Spyro's horns mounted had reopened all her old wounds. She found herself wishing her tail was free so she could try to end the pain again. She stopped when those thoughts came. _I made a promise not to give up. Hopefully the Guardians will get me out of here soon._

She opened her eyes and moved her head so that she could look at the horns. She let out a deep sigh as she gazed lovingly at the horns. It wasn't until she looked closely at the right horn that she noticed. _They're not his horns. There aren't any bite marks and there should be a big chunk of the right tip missing._She felt weariness take hold of her, so she resolved to talk to Scab about this the next time he visited.

* * *

Cynder stretched as she came awake to the sun coming in through the tent flap. She saw a cooked fish on the ground in front of the pile of pillows she was laying on. _Wait, pillows?_ She raised her head and looked at her neck to see the collar missing and her tail blade free of the canvas. _What the heck is going on?_

She stood up and walked towards the tent flap ignoring the fish. As she walked out she closed her eyes as the bright sun blinded her. When they adjusted to the light she looked around the camp.

What she saw would have made her jump for joy if she had had the energy. Every single ape in the whole camp was dead. The ground was littered with pools of blood. Most were run through with giant spikes of rock jutting out of the ground, others were crushed under giant rock. _Terrador came._

She walked through the camp looking for the Earth Guardian. As she walked past another group of boulders awed at the green dragons' power she spotted the orange armored dragon facing her direction watching the sky. She smiled at her luck and quietly crouched down. Energy born of anger and rage fueled her pounce as she landed on him forcing his back against the ground. Her growled filled her throat as she lifted her claws up. "Tell me why you killed him and I'll make it quick! Speak while I still have a mind to let you talk!"

Scab whispered only one word. "Paradise."

Cynder felt her anger flare as she heard him whisper that word to her. She noticed that the cruelty in his voice was gone and there was something familiar about it. She screamed as tears started to blur her vision. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

Scab laughed softly as he reached up and grabed the armor on his head. "I said, 'Paradice'." He pulled the head piece off and threw it away from him.

Cynder felt her legs go weak as she gazed down on the face of the dragon that murdered her loved one. His face wasn't full of scars as she had heard, the only scars she saw were the three light purple lines going over his left eye and the inch that was missing from his right horn. "Spy-" She couldn't finish as emotion seemed to clog her throat.

Laying on the ground beneath her was Spyro smiling up at her. His amethyst eyes gazing lovingly into hers. "Yes, Cynder. I'm back."

* * *

**A/N:** You really didn't think I'd kill off the main character did you? The back story will be in the next chapter and it will clear everything up. I hoped you like how I brought him back. Next Chapter: On the Wings of Love.


	3. Chapter 3 On the Wings of Love

**The Legend of Spyro: The Dark Master's Malice  
By: Valentine McDaniel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own any of the names of characters/places/objects/etc in this story. They belong to their respected owners.

**A/N:**This chapter has a lot of fluff. Also there is a scene in the middle that may make this story be bumped up to M rating. It all depends on the reviews. So tell me if I should. Besides that, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 3  
On the Wings of Love**

Cynder stared down at Spyro, her claws still raised but the intent to harm gone. She finally got off of him taking several steps back and sitting down. Her face showed disbelief but her eyes shone with hope as she watched him stand back up.

Spyro smiled as he looked at her. She was just shorter than him, but her beauty had doubled. She was almost an exact replica of when she was under the Dark Master's control, but her features where no longer menacing or as sharp as they were. There were soft curves that he found hard not to stare at. He sighed as he forced himself to look away from her and start taking the armor he still wore off.

The only movement Cynder made was her eyes as she watched him take off the final piece of armor and throw it into the pile that had formed. She let her eyes wander over every part of his body as she studied the older and bigger Spyro. His wings had grown to be even bigger than him. His body was just smaller than that of the Guardians, and was bulging with new muscle. His eyes were just as she remembered, a deep purple that showed a kindness and gentleness to him, but now emitted a strength and understanding to any that looked in them.

She lowered her head and closed her eyes. "You were dead." Her voice was barely above a whisper. She felt the tears she had been trying to hold back start to fall. She could also feel the butterflies flapping in her stomach. She hadn't been this nervous since the night she bound her self to him. "Spyro I-"

Spyro lowered his head sadly and frowned. "Cynder," He interrupted her. "I know that we didn't part on the best of terms and I'm sure that my staged death didn't help." He sighed. "I don't expect you to forgive me for what I did, but I do want you to know, that everything I've done, I've done so that I may better protect those that I love. When I left, I promised that I would come back and I have." He looked her in the eyes and felt guilt start to swell in his chest. "I'll leave you for now." He turned away from her and towards the forest.

"DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY!" Cynder yelled after him.

He stopped mid-stride and sighed. "Cynder, I am sorry for what I did, but-"

"Don't you dare leave me alone again." Her voice was soft and he could hear the vulnerability in her voice.

He turned to look at her only to find her standing right in front of him. He raised an eye brow at her when he saw that she was smiling as tears rolled down her face.

She took a step forward, sliding her head under his and gently nuzzling his neck.

"Cynder-"

"Spyro, just shut up." She laughed softly and closed her eyes. She buried her nose into his neck and breathed deeply letting his scent start to make her lightheaded. She started to purr gently.

Spyro closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her scales against his. "So you forgive me?"

Cynder removed her head from his neck, already missing the small warmth she had felt as she looked into his eyes. "Yes." She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his for the first time in three years.

Her purring grew in volume as he returned and deepened the kiss. She continued to cry as the happyness and pleasure seemed to wash away all the fear, guilt, and stress that had been building inside of her.

She put her paw to his chest and pushed him backwards and onto his back. She quickly laid down on top of him and continued the kiss as her paws started to explore his entire body.

He pulled away only when he needed to breath. He slowly traced his nose down from her cheek, all the way down her neck, wrapping his wings around her as he began to kiss and gently bite the nape of her neck.

Cynder moaned softly as she felt her body start to heat up with years of neglected desire. Her whole body felt alive and the pleasure was clouding her thoughts to the point that all she could think about was the dragon she was laying on. She wrapped her tail around his as she started to blush. She could feel his own arousal against her stomach and couldn't help but notice. "Your bigger." She giggled as she saw him blush deeply.

She noticed his horns in front of her face and smiled as she took the right on in her mouth, sinking her teeth deep into it. She felt a shiver go down her spine as she lifted her tail slightly to give him access. Her breathing picked up as she waited for the wonderful feeling, but all that happened was Spyro stopped kissing her neck.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Cynder." He had to force himself to stop before they got carried away.

She looked down at him with lust filled eyes. "What? Why did you stop?"

He laughed softly as he put his forehead against hers. "We have to get back to Avalar. The Guardians will be waiting for us. That note I left was for Father to tell the others what really happened. Flame and Amber will be told to."

Cynder pouted as she laid her head on his chest. "Oh come on, can't it wait?" She licked his chest slowly. "We were just getting to the good part." She smiled as she felt a shudder go through his body.

Spyro smiled as he lowered his voice. "There is nothing more I'd rather do than continue, but I don't think it wise to do this out in the open. Can you wait till we get back to the castle?"

She groaned as she closed her eyes and sighed. "What do I care if they're waiting? I just want to be near you."

He leaned forward and kissed her nose softly. "How about this, I'll carry you on my back all the way to Avalar. This way you won't have to be apart from me. How's that sound?"

She opened one of her eyes and smiled. "Fine, but when we get there, your mine!"

* * *

Cynder looked down at Avalar from the back of Spyro. True to his word he had flown all the way here with her on his back. He had insisted on putting on a different set of armor before heading off. He now wore a green set of armor that hid his purple scales. He didn't want anyone to know he was back yet, because he didn't like the attention.

Although this made it a little uncomfortable she spent the entire trip just enjoying his presence. Half way through the trip she realized that she had broke her promise to Ember. She was coming back on the back of another dragon and not her wings. She laughed figuring that her friend would forgive her.

When they finally landed on the stone circle of the castle yard, the dragons in the yard were staring at Spyro . As Cynder moved to get off of him, he looked back and shook his head. "Better not do that mam. That leg won't support you."

She smiled as he told that lie to fool the dragons that were around them. "Fine. You may carry me to the Guardians sitting room." She smiled when she saw Steel glaring at Spyro.

* * *

As Spyro walked down the halls of the castle Cynder saw the door to their old room up ahead. She smiled as a plan started to form in her head. She quickly got off of him and ran into the room.

Spyro stopped and looked at the partially open door with a sigh. "Cynder, what are you doing?" He walked over to the door and stuck his head in. Before he could resist, he was pulled into the room and a black bladed tail closed the door.

* * *

Flame and Ember walked down the hall towards the castle yard. They had been sent to look for Spyro and Cynder since they had yet to show up at the sitting room. Flame was still recovering from the shock that Spyro was still alive.

As they passed a closed door they heard a loud bang come from the supposedly empty room.

Ember pointed to the room. "Isn't that their old room? Do you think they're in there?"

Flame shrugged and walked over to the door. He opened it and peeked in, immediately closing it after getting a good look. He walked back to Ember with a huge blush on his face.

Ember laughed softly having a good idea at what he had seen. "Well?"

"Let's just say that they're not in any **position** to do anything."

As they walked back to the sitting room, Flame spoke up. "I didn't even think that position was possible."

Ember just broke out in giggles.

* * *

**A/N:** Well I hoped you liked it. Just tell me if I need to bump up the rating. **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 A Restored Family

**The Legend of Spyro: The Dark Master's Malice  
By: Valentine McDaniel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own any of the names of characters/places/objects/etc in this story. They belong to their respected owners.

**A/N:**You'll have to forgive the typos that are in this story. I'm forced to use Wordpad on my computer so I can't use Spell check or Grammar check. Enjoy.

**Chapter 4  
A Restored Family**

Verdina and Clover sat at the edge of pillows that their mom was laying on as they tried to figure out who the strange dragon was that was laying next to her. The room was in a state of chaos, books laying on the ground by the stone shelf and pieces of green armor all over the floor.

Verdina nudged her sister's side with her gold wing. "Who the heck is he and why is he sleeping with mom?"

Clover just sighed. "How am I suppose to know. I can't exactly ask them now can I?" She looked back to the male and started to walk slowly up to him, only to be stopped by Verdina grabbing her tail. She looked back. "What?"

Verdina let go of her sister's tail and looked nervously at the two sleeping dragons. "What are you doing? You'll wake them up if you get too close."

"So?"

"So!? You'll get us in trouble!"

Ignoring her sister's warning, Clover walked up to the purple dragon so she was nose to nose with him. She sniffed his a few times before she looked back at Verdina. "He smells familiar for some reason. I can't quite-" She stopped talking as the purple dragon opened his mouth releasing a huge yawn. Out of curiosity Clover stuck her head into his mouth examining his fangs. _He sure does have some chompers on him. _Her curiosity soon made her forget that all yawns come to an end, as the mouth she was examining soon closed over her head.

Verdina ran quickly to her sister's aid as she started to tug on her sister's tail. "MOM! Wake up! He's trying to eat Clover!" She pulled harder as she saw the dragon open his eyes.

Spyro came fully awake as he realized what was in his mouth. He quickly opened it releasing the young green dragons head. He laughed softly as the hatchlings fell back. He rubbed his eyes with his paw as the let another yawn out. "What's going on? Why are you two younglings in here?"

The two hatchlings quickly ran to the oppisite side of Cynder that Spyro was on and hid behind her.

Cynder yawned and opened her eyes, wakened by her hatchlings hiding under her wing. She lifted her head and smiled at Spyro before she turned toward her hiding daughters. "What's gotten into you two?" She lifted her wing exposing them before they tried to claw their way under her looking for any kind of shelter.

Having failed at attempting to hide, Verdina looked up at Cynder and whimpered. "He tried to eat Clover!"

Cynder smiled and giggled as she looked to Spyro. "Is this true?"

Spyro smiled as he finally realized who the hatchlings were. "She stuck her head in my mouth as I yawned. I believe that I'm the victim here. Blech!" He stuck his tongue out jokingly. "I think they need a bath they smell and taste bad."

Clover popped her head over Cynders body only to raise her nose into the air. "Ladies never smell bad, boys are the stinky ones!"

Spyro smiled and laughed as he looked at his daughter. "And what is your name?"

Clover suddenly shy from the warm look of the male dragon whispered. "Clover." She hid her head behind Cynder again, before peeking out from behind her mother.

Spyro eyes softened as he looked to Cynder.

Cynder smiled and slid her head under his. "When I heard of Terradors past I could think of no other name appropriate. Terrador even says she reminds him of her."

Spyro nuzzled her gently. "Thank you."

Cynder removed her head from under his and looked over at the still hiding Verdina. She pushed Verdina out from behind her with her nose gently. "Go on, there's someone you should meet."

Verdina froze as he lowered his head to her level. The only thing keeping her from running off was that her mom was right besides her. She was scared of the huge dragon.

Spyro smiled down at the black and gold dragoness. "Who might you be little one?"

"Ver-Verdina." She stammered. Feeling a little braver she leaned forward and sniffed him cautiously. She was hit with a scent she knew well, a scent that she had smelled on the old journal their mom kept. The smell of her father. She felt a sence of safety and warmth spread through her and she took a deep breath. She slowly walked into the space between his front legs and laid down rubbing her head gently against the gold scales of his chest. Before she fell into a deep sleep she whispered one word. "Daddy."

Spyro felt his heart melt and his love for his daughters grow from this one word. He lowered his head and gently nuzzled Verdina's head with his nose. "Sleep well, little one."

Clover, having heard all this, jumped from Cynder's back and onto his. She stood between his wing joints and smiled up at him as he looked back at her. "That's why you smelled familiar. That old journal that belonged to dad is yours." She looked up at him with bright emerald eyes. "Are you really our dad?"

Spyro nodded as he smiled and genlty nuzzled her head too. "Yes Clover, I am."

Clover felt the same warm protected feeling come over her as she laid down where she was and closed her eyes. Soon, she too was fast asleep.

Spyro looked over to Cynder after watching his daughters sleep for a few minutes. He smiled as he saw she was crying softly. He had tears in his eyes too and he pressed his forehead against hers. "We're a family at last."

* * *

**A/N:**I know that this was a very short chapter, but I felt that it would ruin the moment to try and continue it further. Besides, I think the two girls deserved a chapter to themselves. Anyways, hoped you liked it. One of my more favorite chapters to write. Next chapter will explain the events that happened between the three year gap in my two stories. It will also explain how Spyro came to be Scab. **PLEASE REVIEW!** Later!


	5. Chapter 5 Guardians and Elders

**The Legend of Spyro: The Dark Master's Malice  
By: Valentine McDaniel**

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own any of the names of characters/places/objects/etc in this story. They belong to their respected owners.

**A/N:** I apologize for the very long gap between my updates. I have been swamped with school work and it's consuming my time. I'll try to write as often as I can, but no promises. Check out my new story. It's called _Wisps of Time_, it's a lemon that takes place between chapters 3 and 4 of this story. Later.

* * *

**Chapter 5  
Guardians and Elders**

Spyro smiled as he walked down the hall with Cynder next to him and her tail wrapped around his. After the hatchlings had finished their nap, they had decided that they couldn't delay the meeting with the Guardians any longer. Clover was currently hitching a ride on her mom's back while Verdina rode on his.

Ever since they had woken up, the two dragonesses had pelted him with question after question, trying to learn everything they could about their new dad. Spyro just laughed softly as he answered all their questions, enjoying the feel of fatherhood.

"What's your favorite color?" Clover said as she laid down between the wing joints of Cynder's back.

Spyro smiled again as he looked over at Cynder and into her eyes. "Definitely black. I think it is the most beautiful of all."

Cynder blushed as she pushed her side against his and slid her head under his as she began to nuzzle his neck.

The two young dragonesses smiled as they witnessed this. This was the happiest they had ever seen their mom and they could tell that the episodes of sadness and crying that sometimes consumed their mom, were finally over.

Verdina looked over at Cynder. "Mom, aren't purple dragons suppose to be special?"

Cynder nodded as best she could with her head under Spyro's. "Yes honey, they are very special." She started to gently purr as Spyro started to nuzzle back. "Unlike most dragons who can master only one element, the purple dragon can master all of them. They are born only once every century and are destined to leave their mark on history."

Verdina tapped the back of Spyro's neck with her claw. "Daddy, what elements will me and Clover be able to use?"

Spyro sighed. "Patience, Verdina. No use rushing a snail, he'll get home when he's there."

Cynder smiled as she looked back at her daughters confused faces. "He means it's no use worrying about what will happen. We'll find out when you discover your power." She looked back to Spyro. "And since when have you been speaking like a Guardian?"

"Since he became one."

The family of dragons looked up the hall, towards the source of the voice. Terrador stood in front of the big wooden door to the Guardians Sitting Room. He smiled at Spyro as they walked closer.

"Grandpa!" The two hatchlings jumped off their parents back and ran to the green dragon. They started to jump all over him as they greeted him.

Spyro smiled as he looked up at Terrador. Age had finally gotten to the Guardian. He moved much more slowly and had the aura of weakness, that came with old age, to him. "Hello father. It's good to see you again."

Terrador nodded and smiled. "As it is good to see you son." He turned to Cynder and frowned. "Cynder, I must apologize to you. I deceived you into believing Spyro was dead. I wanted to tell you everyday. It hurt me to see you in such pain, but I couldn't give the secret away or our plan would fail. If there is anything I can do to gain your forgiveness, I will gladly do it."

Cynder smiled as her eyes started to tear up. "I do not blame you. You did what you had to do to help give us a fighting chance in this war. Spyro told me everything." She placed her paw on top of Spyro's. "As to what you can do, I only have one request. I was never able to have a father, I would like you to consider me as your daughter." She had already talked to Spyro about this.

Terrador smiled down at her and nodded. "It would be an honor to call you my daughter." He looked down at the hatchlings that were playing at his paws. "And how are my two favorite grandchildren today?" He lowered his head as the hatchlings rubbed against his head. "Why don't you two run off and play. Your mom and dad have much to talk about with the other Guardians."

Spyro smiled as he watched the hatchlings run off down the hall towards the castle yard. "I don't think I'll ever get use to being a dad."

Terrador chuckled as he turned around and opened the doors. "You will son, now come, as I said, there is much to talk about." He walked into the room with Spyro and Cynder right behind him.

* * *

Spyro looked around the room as he walked in. The bookshelves that covered all of the walls were packed with so many books that no more could fit and had to be stacked into piles next to the piles of pillows, that the Guardians sat on. He smiled. _It hasn't changed at all._

It wasn't until Terrador laid down on a pile of gold pillows, that he noticed it next to the green pile. Terrador looked over at him and smiled, already knowing the question in his sons mind. "Spyro, I told you that once you came back to Avalar, that I would step down and you would be the next Guardian. I am no longer a Guardian, I am an Elder. So, come lay down where you belong."

Spyro stared at the pile as he walked slowly towards it. He could feel the pride of accomplishment swell in his chest to the point he thought it would burst. As he stepped onto it he stopped and he looked back at Cynder who was still standing at the door looking at him with shining eyes. He looked back to Terrador. "Is Cynder allowed to lay here with me?"

Ignitus chuckled as he walked into the room with the other Guardians behind him. "Of course, young dragon. We could not deny you that after all you have done for us." He smiled down at the purple dragon. "I must say it is very good to see you after so many years and so much grief." Volteer and Cyril walked over to their places and laid down.

Spyro smiled at Ignitus as Cynder laid down next to him, wrapping her tail around his. "It's good to see you too," He looked over to Volteer and Cyril. "all of you. I know that I have some explaining to do, so would you mind keeping the questions till after the story?"

Ignitus nodded as he laid down slowly. "Very well, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait until Fla-"

"Sorry I'm late. I tried to eat as fast as I could."

Spyro looked over to the door and was surprised to find his old friend Flame grinning his goofy grin at him. He smiled back and waved. "Good to see you Flame."

The moment Flame saw Spyro and Cynder he frowned and growled as a blush lept onto his face. "Next time, learn to use a lock or a doorstop." He walked over to Ignitus and laid down besides him.

Cynder giggled as she rolled her eyes. "You're one to talk." She had stopped counting how many times she had run into him and Ember mating. Those two were worse than her and Spyro. _At least we do it where there is some privacy._ This being one of the many reasons she will not eat off of the table in castle kitchen.

She smiled as she put a paw on top of Spyro's and looked at him. "Do you mind if I take a nap while you're talking? I'm still a little tired from earlier."

Spyro raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "You don't have to ask permission Cynder. So go ahead, but do you not want to hear about what happened those three years?"

She slid her head under his and closed her eyes with a sigh. "I have no need to hear it. I trust you enough to know that everything you did, during those years, was to better protect me and those around you." She smiled as she laid her head down on his paws.

Spyro's eyes softened as he looked down at her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before whispering. "Sleep well love."

Cynder sighed again and giggled softly as she relaxed on the soft pillows, his body heat lulling her into a comfortable doze. "Good night hot stuff."

Spyro looked back up at the others in the room with a blush, knowing full well that every single one of them had heard what Cynder had said. He also knew that she had intended this and his embarrassment. He coughed to clear his throat as his embarrassment faded even if the knowing smile on Flame's face did not.

He looked to Terrador. "Where do you think I should start?"

Terrador smiled as he looked over to his son. "I have only told them what you wrote in your letter, thinking it best that they hear the full story from you rather the a small part from me. Start with after your training and go from there. I also will remind you that you cannot reveal the location of the Temple to anyone, not even the other Guardians. This also goes for all that you learned there."

Spyro nodded. "I know father." He looked back to the others. "As you all know, Scab surfaced about a year ago after allegedly killing me after I defeated Ripto."

"Well this whole plan started about two months before that. I had just finished my training at the Temple when the Chronicler came to me in my dreams again. He told me of how Ripto was building his army again with what Riptocs were left and apes from the Dark Master. The Chronicler also told me that Ripto planned to march on Avalar when he had finally gathered his army. The last thing he told me was the location of Ripto."

"I told father the moment I woke and that's when we began planning. We spent almost two months planning. It was father's idea that created Scab. He saw it as a way to get me safely back to Avalar and spy on the enemy at the same time."

"I agreed reluctantly, for obvious reasons." Spyro smiled as he glanced down at Cynder sleeping. "While in disguise, I gained the trust of some of the Generals of the Dark Master's army by bringing the horns of "The Mighty Purple Dragon" mounted on a plaque."

"Not a single one of them noticed that they were made of a mixture of rock and crystal. Anyways, I bought the loyalty of a few score of apes with the crystals I mined from the Earth Temple during the days of my training."

"I told the Generals that if they ever need my services for any mission they themselves didn't want to carry out, that I would gladly do it for a small price as long as they kept my services to themselves and away from the Dark Master. They fell for it easily."

"After that I did all kinds of jobs for them, but I always made sure that the people we attacked had an advanced warning or a way to escape. There were some close calls and a few kills I had to fake. I also had to kill a few of my apes because they learned too much."

"A year later I decided it was time to return home. I marched towards Avalar with my army in high spirits for the upcoming battle. The night I was going to finally rid myself of the apes, I stumbled apon a small group of dragons." He looked over at Flame.

"You guys made me have to rethink a little. After we captured you all the apes believed that we shouldn't go into battle anymore, for fear of losing such precious prisoners. They wanted to go back to the Dark Master and hand you four over to him and hope for a big reward."

"Luckily I convinced them that Cynder was enough and that we could get more from the Guardian Dragons of Avalar. After that, we dropped you three off at Avalars' gates with a ransom note that was actually to father. I also left a book with you." Spyro nodded towards the closed book in front of Terrador.

"It's a journal of my time as Scab. In it is every secret I learned and everything I saw that I thought might be of use to us. More importantly, in there is everything they know about us. I believe with this knowledge we can finally turn the tides of this war and rid us and the world of the evil that calls himself the Dark Master!"

Cyril scratched his neck. "It seems you are indeed worthy of being a Guardian Spyro. I can see the passion to save the creatures of this world in your eyes as I hear it in your voice, but how on earth did you defeat so many apes so easily, without making a large enough disturbance to wake the whole countryside up?"

Spyro smiled as he looked to Cyril. "That's exactly right Cyril, on earth. I can only say this, the trick to using an element in a fight is not creating it but finding already existing in nature."

Cyril smiled proudly at his former student. "You have become a wise dragon Spyro. A very wise one indeed." He turned towards Terrador. "I'm surprised old friend, that your student was able to complete his training so quickly."

Terrador chuckled as he glanced proudly at Spyro. "It took me by surprise too. The only explanation I could think of was that it was the power of the Purple Dragon. Tasks that took me weeks to complete in my training, took him only days."

Spyro smiled as he looked around the room and sighed. _I'm home again._ He had missed everyone of them and the happy moments that had shared.

Ignitus stood slowly up. "I believe that this narrative has cleared up the many questions that have been plaguing us apon discovery of your survival and has given us enough food for thought to keep us well fed for a while. It is time to prepare for tonight."

Spyro leaned down and nudged Cynder with his nose. "Prepare for what?"

She yawned as she lifted her head off of his paws. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes then looked to Spyro. "Is it over?" She yawned again. "I was having a nice nap."

Ignitus smiled as he walked over to stand in front of them. "Wake Cynder. It is time to prepare yourself and Spyro. The Secession Ceremony is tonight."

Cynder's eyes went wide as she look to the red Guardian. "Tonight!? Both of us!?"

Ignitus smiled again and nodded.

Cyril stood up and walked over to stand next to Ignitus. "Cynder, you forget what I told you not but five days ago when you completed your training. I said I would step down on this night so that you may take my place."

Spyro smiled proudly at Cynder before turning a questioning look to the two Guardians in front of him. "I thought I was already the Earth Guardian and what is this ceremony?"

Terrador stood. "It's a ceremony where Cyril and I will announce to all the dragons in Avalar that we are stepping down and becoming Elders. We will then announce that you two will take our place. Although you are the Earth Guardian, it isn't until this ceremony is held that you're officially recognized as a Guardian. After the ceremony there will be a feast in your honor."

Spyro groaned at the thought of being surrounded by about a hundred dragons **and** being the center of attention. Two things he did not like the sound of, especially when those closest will be dragonesses trying to woo him.

Ignitus smiled and laughed softly, knowing full well what lay in wait for Spyro tonight. He hoped Cynder would be in a good enough mood so she didn't end up hurting the other dragonesses too bad. "Now listen carefully young dragons. This is what you must do and say during the ceremony."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, sorry it took so long. Along with school work, I've been having a case of writers block, but like I said earlier, I've had some new ideas that will help. If you want news on my updates, check out the Notices section of my profile. It will tell you what's going on and the date that I put it up there. Anyways, I'm off to finish writing the 6th chapter. Also, if you see any spelling errors, please point them out in the reviews, thanks. Later.


	6. Chapter 6 Succession Ceremony

**The Legend of Spyro: The Dark Master's Malice  
By: Valentine McDaniel**

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own any of the names of characters/places/objects/etc in this story. They belong to their respected owners.

**A/N:** I want to apologize to my readers, I know that the huge gaps between my chapters has been annoying, but for some reason I had trouble writing this chapter. Every time I got an idea, I would trash it soon after. I have finally decided on how to start this chapter. Anyways, I'm kinda iffy on how this chapter turned out so please review and tell me what you think. Later.

**Chapter 6  
Succession Ceremony**

Spyro sighed as he watched another group of dragons walk into the castle yard and as one of them noticed him, gasped, and quickly whisper to the rest. They would then walk over to where he was sitting on the giant stone circle, that was inlaid into the ground, and shake his paw. This had been going on for an hour and he was getting sick of them all doing the same thing.

The cooks were setting the thirteen tables that lined the edge of the stone circle, Spyro and Cynder sat in the gap that was not occupied by a table, with all kinds of foods and the aroma was making his stomach growl and his mouth to water, realizing that he had forgotten to eat today. As each group or lone dragon walked in and after they greeted the new Guardians they would sit down and start to talk with each other.

Cynder giggled from her seat besides him, having heard his stomach. "Jeez Spyro, if your stomach was any louder, you'd wake the dead."

Spyro growled softly, growing annoyed. "Well, how can I not be hungry when they put all this food in front of me and I have to sit here." His mind flashed back to when Ignitus had given them instruction. He had said that they were to stay in this spot until the Ceremony was done and they could join the others in the feast.

Cynder smiled as she watched the large fire that had been started in the middle of the circle, it cast warm flickering shadows over every dragon and made every scale shine like a polished gem. She sighed as they continued to laugh and visit with one another. She looked over to Spyro. "Oh, don't be so grumpy. Look at them, they're all enjoying a happy moment and you being grumpy will only ruin it. You'll get food soon, just be patient." She nudged him with her wing.

He sighed as he looked over to her, his hunger forgotten as he stared. She had bathed before the Ceremony and everyone of her scales sparkled in the fire and moon light. She had also adorned her old jewelry, and each piece of metal had been polished to a mirror shine, even her tail blade had been polished. He smiled as he caught the smell of the her lavender perfume. He had never seen her look so beautiful.

Cynder cocked her head a little, confused at the far away look in his eyes. "What's wrong? What are you staring at?"

Spyro snapped out of his fantasies, and smiled at her. "I never knew the perfect beauty could become even more beautiful."

Cynder looked down at her feet as her face was consumed by a blush. She resisted the urge to pounce on him, knowing full well it would attract everyones attention. She moved her tail over to his and wrapped them around each other. "Could you save the compliments for later? I don't want to blush all night."

He smiled as he laughed softly. "Now who's uncomfortable? Besides, I believe compliments should be given where they are due." He ran the tip of his wing along her side.

She glared at him as she trembled slightly. "If that was true, you would be complimenting me all day. You do it enough as it is. Now stop!"

He laughed softly, but it soon faded as he felt the tap of a claw on his shoulder. He turned his head towards the dragon who was standing next to him. "Crap!" The moment he saw the pink scales and blue eyes he made a dash to the other side of Cynder, so that she was between him and Ember. He peeked around Cynder to look at Ember.

Ember raised an eyebrow at him and lowered her paw back down to the ground. "Well, that was a great way to say hi to a friend you haven't seen in three years."

Spyro continued to hide behind Cynder, ready to bolt at the slightest movement. "What do you want? How long do I have to tell you I'm..." He stopped talking when he noticed Cynder was covering her mouth, unsuccessfully trying to hide her laughter. "What's so funny?"

Cynder smiled as she took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself. Her laughter now under control she looked to Ember. "I forgot to tell him."

Ember smiled as she giggled. "Oh, that explains why he's still scared of me." She looked around Cynder to Spyro. "Don't worry Spyro, I dug my claws into a different dragon." She turned her head to the side.

Spyro's eyes locked onto the golden circle on Embers neck and sighed. He walked out from behind Cynder and sat next to her facing Ember. He noticed her swollen belly. "Who's the lucky dragon?" Earning himself an elbow to his ribs for his sarcasm.

Cynder smiled. "It's Flame, I would also knock on any door that they could be behind. They're worse than us."

Ember smiled and laughed nervously. "What can I say, my guy has a lot of energy."

Cynder stuck her tongue out. "Blech! Please don't talk about your sex life with him. I'd rather not know."

Spyro shuddered at the thought of walking in on them. "I agree."

Ember laughed. "Okay. Well, I got to go help with the food. Oh, speaking of which, I've prepared something special for both of you tonight. I hope you like it." She walked off towards the tables.

Spyro looked over to Cynder. "Something special? I'm kinda afraid to see what she was talking about."

Cynder laughed and rubbed her cheek against his. "Don't worry, it just means that she's cooked something that she thinks we will love." She sighed as she saw the Guardians approaching. "Come on, lets get back in our spots."

Everyone went quiet as Cyril and Terrador walked behind their apprentices. Ignitus and Volteer joined those at the tables. Spyro and Cynder turned to face the old dragons.

Terrador smiled down at his son before looking back to the dragons. "Tonight, an ancient tradition will be upheld. The tradition of the young taking over for the old. Cyril and I are past our prime and no longer able to protect you and the others we were assigned to protect. It was then we decided to take on apprentices."

Cyril took over. "They have both completed every task we have set before them and are ready to lead." He looked down at Spyro and Cynder. "Spyro, Cynder, are you ready?"

Spyro smiled as they both nodded. He could feel the excitement flow through him.

Terrador spoke as he looked Spyro in the eyes. "Spyro, everything stems from earth, creation to destruction. We set the barriers that none can move. We age and yet do not die. Earth is eternal. Will you stand with the strength of the ages and a rock hard determination? Will you serve the dragons and other creatures of this realm until you pass this duty to another or die?"

Spyro felt his chest swell with pride. "I will. I swear it upon Gaea, the first Earth Guardian."

Terrador smiled and nodded.

Cyril smiled as he looked at Cynder. "Cynder, Ice maybe small, but we are a force of nature. It was us that shaped this earth with glaciers. Others gaze on us and see beauty and danger at the same time. We can survive in any place on earth. Even the hottest flame cannot melt our cold intellect and calm. We are danger. Will you use your logic and knowledge to serve the dragons and other creatures of this realm until you pass this duty to another or die?"

Cynder smiled as she fought to find her voice. "I will. I swear it upon Polar, the first Ice Guardian."

Terrador smiled as he looked to the dragons at the tables. "We now pass our titles down onto these dragons and assume the titles, Elder." He looked down at the two young dragons. "May your wisdom and guidance protect us all and lead us into happiness in these dark times."

Spyro and Cynder turned to face the dragons at the tables as they cheered and clapped. After getting a nod from Ignitus as a signal, they walked over to the empty spot saved for them and sat down soon joined by their daughters.

Spyro sighed as he relaxed on the pillow he sat on. The excitement had made him even more hungry. The food in front of him was too tempting. He began eating as everything else became a blur of music and laughter. Several times different dragons came up to congratulate them. Once a group of giggling dragonesses came up to flirt, but were soon scared away by Cynder's growling.

* * *

Spyro burped softly as he sighed contently. He was now just picking at his food, trying anything that looked good.

Cynder pushed his shoulder. "Spyro, that was gross!" She laughed as she watched Clover run off with a group of hatchlings to play. Verdina was sleeping between Spyro's feet. She looked over to the table that Ember and Flame sat. Ember waved and picked up a plate of food pointing at it.

Cynder nodded and looked to Spyro. "Hey, hot stuff. Ember has the food she made for us. Could you go get it?"

Spyro glanced at Ember and was reluctant at first, until he remembered that she cooked most of what he had already eaten. He stood up carefully to not wake up Verdina. "Sure, be right back."

* * *

Spyro smiled and shook Flame's paw. "Congrats. I just heard about you two tonight. Cynder neglected to tell me about it and had a good laugh at my expense."

Flame laughed softly. "I saw. Anyways, I believe she has something for you."

Ember smiled as she held a plate out to him. "I thought you and Cynder would like a little dessert. There's chocolate covered strawberries for her and some spicy sweet balls for you. Cynder said you prefer something spicy."

Spyro felt his mouth water as he smelled the desserts. He could smell the peppers used in the spicy sweet balls. "They smell like heaven! You're a fabulous cook." He looked to Flame. "It's a wonder that you're not fat."

Flame laughed. "I plan to grow fat after the war."

Ember glared at him as she poked him in the ribs. "You better think again bud." She looked back to Spyro. "Anyways, you better get back to Cynder. She'll be dieing for those strawber..." She stopped as she looked over to Cynder. "Uh-oh."

Spyro looked over to Cynder and saw a dark gray dragon talking to her. "What's wrong?"

Ember took the plate from him. "Spyro, you better get over there now! That's Steel. He's been after Cynder for a long time and he's been becoming more and more aggressive about the way he goes about it. He probably just got back from his mission."

Spyro felt his claws dig into the table as he saw Steel put his paw on Cynder's chest.

Ember saw this and Spyro's reaction. "Spyro, remember who you are now. Go easy on him. Only hurt him enough so he learns."

Spyro smiled as he looked at Ember. "I plan too." He looked to the plate of desserts. "I'll be back for them."

Ember just smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Steel, keep your paws off of me!" Cynder took a swipe at his head having just removed his paw from her chest.

Steel laughed as he ducked the blow. "Oh come on babe. You'll need help raising your hatchlings. I can help."

Cynder started to growl. She had had enough of this. "I am already Sealed!"

Steel rolled his eyes and sighed. "Come off it. You're Sealed to a dead dragon." He felt someone clear their throat behind him. "Hey buddy, leave us alone. We're talk-"

"This guy bothering you Cynder?"

Cynder smiled as she watched Spyro walk up and sit next to her. "Hey hot stuff, where's the food?"

Spyro continued to glare at a surprised Steel. "I saw what was going on over here and thought I'd come find out what this guy wanted." He paused for a moment. "Well, what do you want?"

Steel growled at Spyro. "Shut up. I don't know how or what's going on but I have more of a claim on her than you."

Spyro felt his anger rise as he growled each word. "Watch how you talk to me boy! I am the Earth Guardian! If you think you have any claim on her, I'll make sure to convince you otherwise!" Spyro raised his paw and flexed his claws, letting the razor sharp edges shine in the fire light. "Go before I decide to make you go myself!"

Steel flinched from Spyro's voice. He could feel the purple dragons power, with each word it felt like a weight pressing down on him. The courage and cockiness he had felt a moment ago left him. He shrank down and slowly backed up before turning and taking off into the night air.

Spyro sighed as he lowered his paw and watched Steel fly towards the forest.

Cynder just smiled as she cuddled up to his side. There was just something satisfying in watching Spyro scare Steel away. She guessed it was just her instincts talking, but she didn't care. "My knight in shining armor. You do know that I could have taken care of him."

Spyro smiled as he kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes. "I know you could have, but I didn't like what he was doing and I just felt like I had to help, to scare him off. I really don't know why."

Cynder smiled as she kissed him. "It's the same feeling that you had when the Riptocs attacked Avalar. It's okay. I find it flattering." She kissed him again as she whispered. "It's kind of a turn on too." She licked his neck slowly.

Spyro blushed and smiled.

* * *

Steel growled as he slashed the trunk of a tree in anger. "Stupid! How could you be such a coward!?" He growled as he slashed the tree with his claws one more time before laying down.

He stayed there mulling over what had happened. His head shot up as a thought came to his head. "She's attracted to power! That's why she likes the purple dragon. Him being a Guardian is just a bonus! If I defeat him, she'll like me!"

_I can give you that power._

Steel jumped up and looked for the source of the deep voice. "Who's there?"

_Your new Master!

* * *

_

**A/N:** Well there it is. I hope you liked this chapter and where I'm going with the story. I might have to rewrite it, because I know that my writing may not be that great this time. I feel like I rushed it a little. STOP PMING ME ABOUT UPDATES! LOOK AT MY PROFILE FOR NEWS! Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!! Later.


	7. Chapter 7 Dark Beginnings

**The Legend of Spyro: The Dark Master's Malice  
By: Valentine McDaniel**

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own any of the names of characters/places/objects/etc in this story. They belong to their respected owners.

**A/N:** This is where the story starts to take off. Hopefully you were able to guess who it was talking to Steel in the last part of the 6th chapter, cause that's a major point. I had someone PM me asking who it was. It was Malefor, just so everybody knows. Anyways, I'll stop gabbing and get on with the chapter.

**Chapter 7  
Dark Beginnings**

Spyro growled at whoever was shaking him. The dragon had woken Spyro the moment he had walked into their room and was now trying to get him out of bed. He was still tired from staying up late doing his duties as a Guardian, but then he had to come to the room and finish what Cynder said he started. He had been a Guardian for a little over three weeks, but he felt like he had already gained a year in age.

The dragon continued to shake him. "S-Sir, you and the Lady n-need to get up." The dragon was obviously male by the sound of his voice, even though he stuttered.

Spyro sighed as he opened his eyes after yawning. He lifted his head off of Cynder's and looked to the green dragon. _He can't be any older than five years._ He glanced out of the window to see that it was still dark out. He looked back to the green dragon. "Who are you and what is the meaning of waking me so early?

The green dragon bowed his head slightly. "My deepest ap-apologizes, Sir. I am ca-called Astral. I was sent to wa-wake you by Ignitus." Astrals eyes shot to Cynder as she yawned, woken by them talking.

It was only then that Spyro noticed that the young dragon was shaking. _He's scared of us._ Spyro mentally kicked himself for being so short with him for waking him up. He smiled down at Astral. "You don't need to be scared youngling. Calm yourself and tell us what Ignitus sent you to do."

Cynder yawned again and rubbed her cheek against Spyro's before looking to Astral.

Astral sighed as he stopped shaking. He was still unused to being around the Guardians, he was always intimidated by there size, but these two, it was different. He didn't know why by he felt calm around them, even when he had only been around them for two minutes. This didn't stop him from stuttering though. "I-I was s-sent to get y-you two. The Council of Dr-Dragons has arrived an-and they have called a me-meeting. Ignitus said it was imp-important that you come r-right away."

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other worried.

Cynder frowned. "The Council of Dragons? This can't be good, there hasn't been a meeting in over a century."

Spyro looked at her confused. "What's the Council of Dragons? I've never heard of it."

She stood up, carefully so she didn't wake the hatchlings, and was soon followed by Spyro. "I'll explain on the way, but we better hurry. I've met some of the members and each one was a mean old dragon." She walked to and out the door.

Spyro walked up to Astral and smiled as he lowered his head to be level with the young dragons'. He knew that Astral was visiting with the Council, Spyro had never seen him at Avalar and he carried the scent of far away places with him. The young dragon was almost dead on his feet from exhaustion. "Go ahead and rest on our bed while it's still warm. Our daughters are sound sleepers and won't wake up."

Astral smiled and started to blink a lot from the thought of sleep. "Th-Thank you Sir, but I m-must return to my master, Golda. He's exp-pecting me back."

Spyro's smile grew from the young one's dedication. He put a paw on Astrals head and spoke softly. "Don't worry about your master. I will speak to him and tell him where you are. Besides, you're about to fall asleep on your paws. You need your rest, every hero does. Now go."

He watched Astral walk over and onto the pile of pillows. The green dragon sighed as he sunk into the soft pillows. Not a few seconds later he was sound asleep snoring softly.

Spyro smiled as he watched this. Something inside of him was telling him that this was right. He continued to watch even as Cynder walked in and poked him in the side.

"Spyro, what are you doing!? We have to go." Cynder followed his gaze and saw Astral on their bed. "What's wrong? I thought you said he could sleep there." She looked back to Spyro.

Spyro smiled as he looked to Cynder.

She blushed from the loving look in his eyes. She had seen this look before, but only when he watched Clover and Verdina play or when he was looking at her as they made love. "Spyro?"

His smiled widened. "I want to have another." He looked back to Astral. "I want to try for a son."

Cynder smiled as she finally understood. She looked over to Astral and leaned towards Spyro so that their sides were pressed against each other. She slid her head under his'. "I'd be more than happy to bear you a son, but I won't be fertile for another two years."

Spyro sighed, but still smiled as he nuzzled her head softly. "I can wait."

Cynder removed her head from under his. "Come on, we have to go."

* * *

As they walked down the halls of the castle Cynder told Spyro of the Council of Dragons. "Okay, you know as well as me that there are other Elements besides the four taught here right?"

"Yeah. Ice, Fire, Electricity, and Earth are just the most powerful."

"Well, each Element has a Guardian. The Council of Dragons is made up of those Guardians. At the moment there are 27 different Guardians in the Council. We're two of them."

"What's the purpose of the Council?"

"I'm getting to it Spyro. Be quiet and give me a chance to talk. Anyways, the Council was created long ago by the first four Guardians. Polar (Ice), Gaea (Earth), Inferno (Fire), and Flash (Electricity) created the council to unite the many dragons clans, each one a different Element, that at the time fought against each other for control of the land. The First Four, as they are called, helped bring peace to this realm. They had one Dragon from each clan be appointed a Guardian and entrusted them with the protection of all dragons."

"The purpose of the Council now a days is the same, to keep peace between the Elements and the protection of all dragons. The thing that is strange is that a meeting is hardly ever called because it takes so long for everyone to gather in one place. Therefore it is only called in the most dire of situations. Something bad has happened."

"Wow, I got to start reading more about dragon history."

"Yeah I know, it might do you some good."

* * *

Luckily the couple ran into Flame heading to the meeting too. He led them to the Great Hall, a room Spyro had never been in and where the meeting was taking place. Cynder and Spyro had been going to the Sitting Room, thinking that that's where they were to go.

The moment that Spyro walked into the Great Hall, it felt like his jaw was on the floor. It was a huge circular room with giant stone pillars lining the wall. There were no windows because there was no ceiling. It was open to the sky, and it seemed as if you could see every star in the night sky. Torched had been lit and placed on every pillar.

It was then that Spyro noticed twenty-five pairs of eyes on him. The other Guardians lined the wall and laid by a pillar that had their flag depicting their Element and colors. Each dragon looked different, unique in their own way and at the same time exotic. He made out some of the other Elements, Water, Air, Light, and Poison. The others he couldn't tell what the other's were. He noticed two empty spots next to Ignitus. Above them were two flags depicting a mountain and a shard of ice.

"Well, are you going to stand there all day staring?"

Spyro turned to see an old gold dragon standing next to him. "Would you be Golda?"

The old dragon nodded. "Yes I am. Where is my Apprentice that Ignitus sent?"

Spyro cringed mentally. He could tell Golda was not going to be pleased with what he did. "He looked exhausted so I let him sleep in our bed. He was about to fall asleep on his paws."

Golda glared at Spyro. "How dare you order my apprentice to do anything! I gave him specific instructions to come right back. You underminded my authority. You're not fit to take your father's place."

Spyro stepped forward ready to chew this old geezer out but was stopped by Cynder stepping in front of him. She looked him right in the eyes as she faced him. "Spyro, let it go."

Even though he wanted to stay mad at Golda, the moment he saw Cynder's eyes, all of his anger was washed away. He smiled at her. "Thanks." He glared at Golda one last time before he walked over to their spots. Spyro laid down on the giant soft cushion that every Guardian had and was soon joined by Cynder who chose to lay with him rather than her own spot.

Upon seeing this Golda stood up from just laying on his cushion. "What is the meaning of this? Why does the Ice Guardian choose to not lay in her respected spot? We all have worked hard for the titles and the right to sit where we are. To sit in the Earth Guardians spot is an insult to our hard work!"

Cynder glared at Golda. "How is it insulting? I worked just as hard as you have and have earned my title fairly, but I have also Sealed myself to this dragon. For three years I thought I had lost him!" She stood up and started to slowly walk towards Golda. "For three long years I suffered, thinking that the only dragon who understood me, who never blamed me for what I did under the Dark Master's control, had been ripped from me after only a month of being together. Thinking that I would have to raise my two hatchlings by myself. Only recently did he come back to me and I will NEVER leave his side ever again! No matter WHO it insults!" Raising her nose in the air, Cynder turned and walked back to Spyro before laying down and kissing his cheek.

Ignitus coughed to end the awkward silence that had fallen over the dragons. "Now that the matter of seating is resolved, I believe that Pyralis was about to tell us why this meeting has been called."

A black and silver dragon, the Guardian of Shadow, stood up and nodded respectfully at Ignitus. "Thank you, Ignitus." He looked around the room at the other Guardians. "My fellow Guardians, two weeks ago, the Sacred Water Temple was attacked and destroyed and just a week ago the Sacred Wind Temple was also destroyed."

A brown dragon, Guardian of Wood, jumped up. "What do you mean? That's impossible! The only one's who know the location of each temple is the Guardian of that Element. For someone else to know the locations is impossible!"

Ignitus stood. "Calm yourself Nyx. Let Pyralis speak uninterrupted." He looked back to Pyralis. "Was anything missing from the Temples?"

Pyralis frowned sadly. "Ignitus, the Sacred Crystals were gone."

* * *

**A/N:** Ooh, cliffhanger! Haven't done one of these in a while. Hoped you liked this chapter. I think I've come up with an idea for a new story that I might do after I complete this one. I might make a back story about the First Four and their journey to unite the dragon clans. I don't know yet. Tell me what you think. Later.


	8. Chapter 8 A Teacher from the Past

**The Legend of Spyro: The Dark Master's Malice  
By: Valentine McDaniel**

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own any of the names of characters/places/objects/etc in this story. They belong to their respected owners.

**A/N:** I kind of surprised myself on this chapter. I came up with what I feel like is a great idea for the story. I'm just hoping it doesn't sound cliché or dumb. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 8  
A Teacher from the Past  


* * *

**

Pyralis frowned sadly. "Ignitus, the Sacred Crystals were gone."

Spyro felt an icy claw grip his heart. He stood up quickly. "Impossible! You must be mistaken!"

Every single eye in the room turned to him. Spyro looked around, wishing he hadn't acted as such, but he quickly recovered and looked to Pyralis. "Please excuse me for interrupting you, but it's impossible to do what you say. Even us, the Guardians of the Elements, couldn't touch the Sacred Crystals. They are the source of our power and they are nothing but raw energy. Touching one is like trying to tame the Elements themselves. They are the very reason dragons today can use the powers of the Elements. They are the source of our power. It can't be done."

Golda sighed as he looked over to Spyro. "You are correct young one and it surprises us too, but we already know. You don't need to spout knowledge that is already common knowledge."

Spyro slowly sank back down next to Cynder. She nudged him with her wing. "Don't listen to the old geezer Spyro."

Spyro smiled as her glanced over to her. "That's not it. Even though that was an insult, that was the nicest thing he has and probably ever will say to me."

Ignitus stood up from his cushion slowly as he walked up to Pyralis. "Are you certain they were gone?" Ignitus sighed as the black dragon nodded. "This is indeed troubling. It has the Dark Master written all over it." Ignitus started to slowly pace the room as the Guardians started to talk to each other.

Nyx stood up and shouted over the others. "What should we do Ignitus?" The room went quiet as the brown dragon spoke. "We have never faced something like this!"

Cynder stood up. "Like this? You mean you saw what attacked the Temples?"

Pyralis shook his head. "Not I, but Gale did. He was at the Temple at the time of the attack." He walked over to a dragon Spyro just noticed. The dragon looked extremely weak and Pyralis had to help him to stand up and walk forward to stand in front of Ignitus.

The white dragon grunted as he forced himself to stand despite the pain. He looked Ignitus in the eye. "I only saw a glimpse of him and only that for a second, before he stunned me. The only thing I can tell you is that it was a dragon with eyes darker then the blackest night. He killed my apprentice but was unable to kill me for a reason I do not know." He bowed his head in shame for letting his apprentice die.

Ignitus sighed as he whispered a name that echoed through the room. "Malefor."

The scared silence that had fallen over the room was broken by Gale. "No, Ignitus. It wasn't him, it was his new General. A dark gray dragon."

Volteer sighed. "Well this is dubious and ambiguous scenario. What to do seems to be the extreme question." There were murmurs of agreement around the room as everyone looked to Ignitus for the answer.

Ignitus sighed, him being the wisest here had made him a sort of leader. The frown soon vanished as he noticed Cynder with her paw to her chin and eyes focused on the floor in concentration. He walked up to the couple. "You seem to be mulling something over Cynder. Would you care to share what's on you mind with us?"

Cynder smiled up at Ignitus and nodded. "I might just have an idea." She stood up and looked around the room. All the eyes were on her. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves before she tried to speak. "Nyx stated earlier that the only ones who knows where each Temple is is the Guardian of that Element. That being so, this means that the only ones who can protect the Temples is the one Guardian and maybe their apprentice, and this is IF they are there. One or two dragons is not enough to guard a Temple."

Golda scratched his chin in thought. "What are you suggesting then? That we give out the locations to our Temples? They are kept secrete so that another Guardian ca-"

"This is exactly what the First Four wanted to rid us of!" Cynder yelled interrupting Golda. "They wanted the contests and grudges between the Clans to finally stop! We have no choice but to unite and fight this enemy off together!"

A light green dragon stood up. "I agree. She may be young but she speaks wisely. I am willing to share the location of the Poison Temple."

One by one the Guardians agreed until only Golda was left. Ignitus looked to him. "Golda are you willing to go with this plan?"

Golda sighed as he looked up at Ignitus from his seat. "Do you believe that this is the best plan of action to follow?"

Ignitus nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so, old friend."

Golda sighed again as he stood up. "Very well. I, Golda, will share the location to the Temple of Light."

Ignitus nodded. "Now, the more troublesome problem is to know which Temple will be attacked next. The only way I can see this plan working is, harsh as it may be, it to split up and guard a select few of the temples."

"That will not be necessary friend"

Spyro stood as he looked towards the sound of wings beating, where the familiar voice had come from.

A aged bearded silver and blue dragon landed on the floor of the Great Hall softly. His wings covered the many scrolls he carried in leather packs at his side as he folded them to his side. The very air around him seemed to carry the wisdom and sadness of ages as the lantern around his neck glowed.

Spyro smiled as he looked at the old dragon. "The Chronicler."

The Chronicler turned towards Spyro as the purple dragon said his name. "It is good to see you again in the flesh Spyro. It has been many years." He looked around the room at the shocked faces of the dragon Guardians. "I guess this is the kind of welcome one should expect when he hasn't shown his face to others for a few millennia."

Ignitus walked up to the Chronicler and bowed his head respectfully. "Spyro has told us of how you helped him during his travels and how you reawaken his powers, but I must know if you are to join us in our fight. Spyro has also told us of your reluctance to let him face Gaul."

The Chronicler smiled as he looked over to Spyro. "My young dragon, when you left me on the Night of Eternal Darkness, you taught me a valuable lesson. Although patients is valuable it can be a burden. You cannot sit there and try to analyze everything before making a move. You may be too late. Sometimes, you must follow your heart and do what's right, no matter the cost or outcome." He looked back to Ignitus. "I am here to help where I can."

Ignitus smiled and nodded. "Very well," The red dragon walked back to his cushion and sat down slowly. "there is still the matter of the how we are to protect the Temples and not stretch ourselves too far. I would prefer not to see another destroyed, but it seems we may have to sacrifice a few."

The Chronicler smiled. "As I said before friend, that won't be necessary. I will not be able to fight with you because of something I have already done to help you. It drains my strength each day and I fear I won't be able to hold it for longer than a few weeks." He laughed softly as the many confused faces continued to stare at him. "It's actually more for Spyro than anyone."

Spyro stood up. "For me? What have you done?"

The Chronicler looked at Spyro. "Young dragon, my powers are directly linked to every dragon, both living and dead. I am the one who guides the spirits of those long gone to their rest, were they sit and watch this world and it's happenings. As you already know, I am also charged with chronicling the success and failures of each generation. Because of this I have brought someone to help train you." He turned his head and looked behind him. "You can come out now."

Golda smiled as he relaxed his body. "Ah so you brought him here with you. I was wondering who was hiding there behind you. He must be a skilled in Light to be able to hide that well."

A deep voice laughed softly. "I should have known you would spot me the moment I landed.

Cynder looked for the source of the voice but couldn't see anyone near the Chronicler from where the voice came from. "What's going on? How can he use light to hide in plain sight?"

Golda smiled. "It's an advanced technique that takes years to perfect. The simplest way to put it is you learn to bend the light around you and you become invisible for as long as you can sustain it." He raised an eye brow. "What I'm wondering is how he is sustaining his for so long. It's been about five minutes and **I** can only sustain it for about three. Who are you? Reveal yourself."

"I am called Obsidian." As the voice spoke, the spot where it came from shimmered as if you were looking through water. "I have come from the other side to train the new Purple Dragon in the ways of all Elements."

Spyro walked forward slowly. "How can you train me in all Elements, when you are but a Light drag-" He swallowed his words as the dragon started to melt into sight slowly. Spyro could see all his features now but what made him stare was the coloring. Standing in front of him was a fully grown dragon with a golden chest and horns, standing there was a purple dragon.

Obsidian laughed softly as he looked to the Chronicler. "I told you that his face would be funny." He sighed as the Chronicler just rolled his eyes and looked at Spyro. "We have all watched you carefully Spyro and we believe that this only way you can stop Malefor and his new General."

Spyro continued to look at the purple dragon in disbelief. "What do you mean we and if you are here why not fight with us? With the two of us we can stop Malefor!"

Obsidian frowned and sighed. "I mean me and the other purple dragons that have taken rest on the other side. I cannot fight because I like the other purple dragons am dead." He gestured to the Chronicler with his paw. "The only thing keeping me here is the Chronicler's power. If I tried to fight, I would drain the last of his power and kill him before I was even able to strike one enemy. That is why I can only pass on the secretes that only a purple dragon may know." He took the scroll that the Chronicler had pulled out and held out for him. He looked at Spyro as he held out the scroll. "I, Obsidian, have come to teach you the secretes of the Elements."

* * *

**A/N:** Again, hope it doesn't sound stupid or cliché. I got a few concepts from the games but I of course tweaked them a little to fit this story. Please tell me what you think in reviews. Later.


	9. Chapter 9 Hall of Memories

**The Legend of Spyro: The Dark Master's Malice  
By: Valentine McDaniel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own any of the names of characters/places/objects/etc in this story. They belong to their respected owners.

**A/N:** Hello everybody! I made a great discovery yesterday! I found my old computer down in my basement. While my new one is being worked on I can use this one to update my story. Sadly, it's a dinosaur and I am once again forced to use WordPad. So, please forgive any typos since I don't have Spell check to catch them. I struggled with this chapter, which prevented me to get to the tenth one. So I hope you like the way I took it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9  
Hall of Memories**

Spyro looked at the scroll being offered to him and frowned; he was hesitant to take it. He could somehow feel the power of it and it scared him to touch it, less he be burned by it.

Obsidian chuckled softly as he saw the fear in Spyro's face. "There is no need to be afraid, Spyro. As a purple dragon, you can no doubt feel the enormous power contained in this scroll. It will not kill anyone to touch it."

Spyro sighed, trusting the older dragon he reached for the scroll. Before he was able to touch it Cynder came up and grabbed his paw, stopping him. He looked at her questionably. "Cynder?"

"Wait Spyro." She looked accusingly at Obsidian and glared at the purple dragon. "You said it wouldn't kill anyone, but failed to mention if it can harm someone. Before he touches it, I think you better tell us what it is."

Obsidian frowned at the black dragoness. "I afraid I can only tell Spyro that. This information is sacred to the Purple Dragons."

Spyro frowned as he sighed. "Then I'm afraid I cannot accept this. Cynder and I are Sealed and I will never keep anything from her. Where I go, she's there at my side, always."

Golda's face grew angry as he looked at the couple. "You would doom the entire dragon race just for one female?"

Spyro looked calmly at the Light Guardian. "Yes. As long as we are together, I don't care if the world fell apart. She is the MOST important thing in my life. My duties as a Guardian don't even come before her."

Cynder could hardly breath as she looked at her mate. She had never heard Spyro voice the true depth of his love for her so openly in public. The fact that he did it now, in front of the Guardians brought tears to her eyes. She smiled and wrapped her tail around his as she kissed him softly and rubbed her nose affectionatly against his cheek.

Spyro returned the gesture with a smile and a kiss. He looked back to Obsidian when he heard the purple dragon chuckling.

Obsidian's eyes sparkled as he laughed. "You remind me of myself long ago. Very well then, I will train you both in the Elements."

Ignitus looked at Obsidian. "Cynder has already completed her training in the Ice is no point in training her when she has nothing left to learn."

The Chronicler spoke up from the position he had taken next to Ignitus. "Cynder, have you neglected to inform the others about your powers?"

Spyro felt Cynder stiffen next to him as she looked at her feet and mumbled something quietly. He looked at her. "Cynder, what's he talking about?"

The Chronicler frowned. "Ah, I see you have yet to tell Spyro either. Well, I can understand your reason behind wanting to rid yourself of reminders of how you obtained them, but you cannot hide them any longer when they can help us win the war."

Cynder sighed and nodded. "You're right." She looked up at Spyro with new tears in her eyes. "Spyro, I'm sorry I never told you about this. You know how much I hate talking about the time I spent under the Dark Master's control."

Spyro raised one of his wings and laid it comfortingly on her.

Cynder sighed and leaned in closer to him. "Because of the amount of time I spent so close to the darkness, I was given a gift. Ice isn't the only Element I can use. I can use Shadow, Poison, an-and Fear." She wiped her eyes with a paw. "I hope you're not mad that I kept this from you."

Spyro smiled softly and shook his head. "I could never be mad. I understand and trust you, so there is no reason for you to apologize." He looked back up to Obsidian. "Very well we will train under you."

Bropa, the Guardian of Poison, interrupted any further discussion. "This is all touching, but it doesn't help us, even if these two learn more. We still don't even know who the Dark Master's new General is nor what he is planning. We still have to come up with a plan to protect the temples."

"That is the reason the Chronicler chose me to accompany him and to train these two." Obsidian walked to the center of the circular room. "Do you know why this is the meeting spot for all Guardians?" The room was silent as every dragon listened to the purple dragon speak. "It is this way because I designed it for the use. I was the purple dragon after Malafor and it was I who built Avalar many ages ago. It was shortly after the uniting of the clans that the plan for a building entered my head. At first it was a small matter, but it soon grew into an obsession of mine that became my life's work." He chuckled softly. "You see, I wanted to give the Guardians a place worthy of their stature. Every room, window, and closet was sketched inside my head with great care before I even began to put it on paper, but it was this room that I took the greatest care designing. I knew that anyone who had earned the right to sit among you deserved to sit in a grand room."

Spyro looked around the room with a new appreciation towards it, and awed even more by it's beauty. Several other Guardians were doing the same.

Obsidian continued. "I wanted this room to be perfect, but another reason motivated me to do so." The purple dragon's serious tone drew the Guardian's attention back to him. "Beneath this floor, which acts as a seal, lies the Hall of Memories. It is a chamber in which lies a book, containing the memories of every dragon to ever have lived. I built Avalar to protect that book from entering the hands of evil. This seal can only be opened by bringing four of the Sacred Crystals to the center. Once inside, through the book, a dragon can experience the memories of any dragon he chooses and by doing so, increase his strength. This is how Malafor gained the power he has now. He used the book to gain the memories of each of the current Clan leaders. Every secret they had was his as well. That is why we must stay here and wait. If we spread our forces too thin we won't be able to stop Malafor from stealing the Book of Memories. I know it sounds harsh, but Temples can be rebuilt. The damage Malafor could inflict if he gained the book, could never be healed. We must prepare ourselves for the battle to come, because it will be here where it is fought."

The room was silent as every dragon took in the large amount of information. Golda finally broke the silence. He looked to Ignitus. "What do you make of this plan old friend?"

Ignitus sighed as he stood. "To me it sounds the most logical. Although I do have my doubts and it pains me to think of the Temples being destroyed, I am willing to follow it."

There was murmurs of agreement all around.

Ignitus smiled. "Very well. I believe we can stop here tonight. I am sure you all will like to get a few hours of sleep. May the ancestors look after you all."

Spyro smiled as he watched the Guardians slowly get up and leave the room. He could feel it from each of them. The hope that was rekindled in each of them.

Golda approached Spyro and frowned. "Make sure my apprentice is back before noon." He walked off towards the door.

Spyro looked up at Obsidian. "Would you like me to lead you to a room?"

Obsidian chuckled. "No thank you young one. Me and the Chronicler will stay here. We both sleep better under the stars. I will see you both later today. Come to this room an hour after noon." He walked slowly over to the Chronicler and laid down next to him. They started to talk in a quiet whisper.

Spyro yawned as he felt his wearyness come back to his limbs. He had forgotten how tired he was. He smiled as Cynder yawned too. "Come on, lets go back. Dawn is still a few hours away. We can still get some sleep."

Cynder leaned on him as they slowly walked towards their room and comfy bed.

* * *

Spyro sighed as he sank down into the large pillows of his bed. Cynder climbed in after him and laid down next to him, her side pressed against hers.

He was just about to drift off to sleep when he felt his daughters crawl over him and snuggle in between the warmth of their parents bodies. He smiled as he noticed Astral looking at him. Spyro nodded slightly to the young dragon and soon felt him climb over his body and join Verdina and Clover. He nuzzled the three young dragons gently before giving Cynder a quick kiss and laying his head back down. He fell asleep, content on having Astral snuggled up to his side.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there you go. I hope it isn't as rushed as I feel it is. I had to change a crap load from what I originally wrote. Please write a review. I'm really curious to see how this chapter turned out. If you see any spelling errors, please point them out in your review. Just don't write a review only to point them out. Sorry it's short.


	10. Chapter 10 Like a Bad Penny

**The Legend of Spyro: The Dark Master's Malice  
By: Valentine McDaniel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own any of the names of characters/places/objects/etc in this story. They belong to their respected owners.

**A/N:** Hello to all my faithful readers who have not abandoned all hope of ever seeing this story updated! I want to thank you all for the constant stream of messages I have been getting in my absence. To date it has been just barely over one year since I've updated. I want to apologize for that. As I said on my profile, writing became a chore and wasn't enjoyable anymore. Well that has all changed! I'm back AND I have the rest of the story planed out. Not written, but planned out. Now, enough of my long winded speech, time to continue the story. Enjoy!

**Chapter 10  
Like a Bad Penny**

Spyro wiggled his nose in his sleep; trying to rid himself of the annoying bug that had landed on it. He started to drift into wakefulness as the bug kept coming back. He swatted at it with his paw, missing. He scratched his nose to get rid of the itch the bug had left behind. He heard laughter as the bug landed on his nose again. "Wakey wakey. Come on Spyro, as ugly as you are, you shouldn't need any beauty sleep."

Spyro groaned as he swatted again, still half asleep. "Leave me alone Sparx! I'm tired and haven't been getting much sleep these past few nights." He yawned and shifted before settling into a more comfortable position.

Spyro's eyes snapped open and his head shot up as his sleep fogged mind cleared. "Sparx!"

Sparx flew out in front of Spyro and smiled down at his dragon brother. "Long time no see bro." He crossed his arms in front of his chest as his smile faded and turned into a frown. "Mind telling me why you're sleeping with the Queen of Terror herself?"

Woken by their voices, Cynder lifted her head from the pillows and yawned. With her eyes still closed and still halfway through her yawn she spoke in a sleepy voice. "Who are you talking to lover?" She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before finally opening them. The moment she saw the golden dragonfly she jumped slightly in surprise. "Sparx? Is that you?"

Sparx turned back to Spyro and glared at him. "Lover? Why is she calling you…" He stopped talking mid-sentence as Verdina and Clover both climbed out from between their parents; Spyro's wing over the gap and Cynder had hidden the children till then. Sparx's eye twitched as he covered his mouth with one hand the other going to his stomach. "Gross! You two are together and you…" He made a show of gagging. "I think I'm going to ralf butterfly bits everywhere."

Spyro sighed as he looked over at Cynder, ignoring his brother's show. "I think it's best if I have a talk with him. Can you handle breakfast without me for a while?"

Cynder smiled as she stood up and stretched. "Yeah, I'll be fine." She then smiled as she kissed his cheek gently, making sure Sparx was looking at the time, setting him off on another gagging episode. She pick up the still sleeping form of Astral and set him on her back. "Come on you two, we need to get you some breakfast before your lessons start." She gave Spyro one more loving look before walking out of the room with the hatchlings.

Sparx watched Cynder and the hatchlings leave before speaking. "Tell me this is some kind of joke or a bad dream."

Spyro smiled as Cynder's tail disappeared from sight through the door. He shook his head. "No Sparx, it's neither of those." He returned his gaze to his brother giving the dragonfly a questioning look. "How did you get out of the crystal? We were told you would be trapped in there forever."

Sparx shrugged. "I don't know. I just woke up in a big circle room with that Chronicler dude and another purple dragon, which by the way you're still uglier than him, standing over me."

Spyro smiled at the nostalgia that his brother's insults brought on him. "The other purple dragon's name is Obsidian. The Chronicler brought his spirit back from the other side to help train me." His smile faded. "Didn't they tell you what has happened since we defeated Gaul?"

Sparx shook his head. "Nope, they only told me that I'd find you in this room. Could you fill in the blanks?"

* * *

Spyro watched his brother as he finished his story. His frown grew as worry gnawed at his insides from his now unusually quiet brother. "You okay?"

Sparx looked down at his hands and sighed. "Six years. Six years of my life that I can't get back." He looked up at Spyro with a mixture of feelings swarming in his mind. "I'll…I'll see you later bro. I've got some things to sort out."

Spyro nodded and watched his brother fly out of the window. He sighed sadly; Sparx had taken it harder than Spyro thought he would. He stood up and stretched the stiffness out of his limbs. He looked at the window Sparx had flown out of again before walking out of the room to join his family.

* * *

Spyro smiled and sighed as he watched his daughters play with Astral, their newfound friend. The gentle breeze rippled through the leaves of the tree he and Cynder lay under. It was a nice calm spring day so they had decided to spend the morning outside.

Cynder pressed her side against Spyro's as she turned over in her sleep. The sun had worked it's magic on her and she had been napping since they came out into the castle yard.

Spyro let his mind wander where ever it desired, not really focusing on any one thought, as he stared up at the cloudless sky. He closed his eyes as another breeze came, cooling the air from the sun's warmth for a moment.

"So, are they all yours?"

Spyro opened his eyes and shook his head. He didn't need to look to know Sparx was hovering next to his head and had been the one to speak. "No, the black one is Verdina and the darker green one is Clover, they're our daughters. Astral is an apprentice to another Guardian and a friend to the family."

Sparx continued to watch his nieces play as he spoke. "Look, there's a lot I still don't understand, but I'm back and I'm staying."

Spyro looked over at his brother with a raised eyebrow. _What, no insult?_

"Besides," Sparx shrugged. "Someone's has to clean up the mess you made while I was gone."

Spyro smiled as he looked back at Clover and Astral playing tag. _There it is._ "And what about Cynder?" He glanced at her sleeping form as he spoke of her.

Sparx sighed. "All I'll say is that you have bad taste when it comes to women," He pause as if to gather strength to speak. "But, I guess you could have chosen worse."

Spyro laughed softly. "That was hard for you to say, wasn't it?"

Sparx sighed and shook his head as he looked back to the hatchlings. "You have no idea."

* * *

**A/N:** Well I hope you enjoyed this. I have the next chapter written and the one after that half done. Sorry this one was short, but that's just how it turned out to be. I believe this story will be over fifteen chapters when done. I'll be working on writing and typing the rest of this story as much as my free time allows. If you spot any speeling errors, please leave a note about it in your reviews so I may fix them. Later.


	11. Chapter 11 New Additions

**The Legend of Spyro: The Dark Master's Malice  
By: Valentine McDaniel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own any of the names of characters/places/objects/etc in this story. They belong to their respected owners.

**A/N:** Just a few reminders so no one is confused. It's been a while since I updated so I just wanted to review the Binding Mark and Sealing Mark. The Binding Mark is the first stage and is gained by a dragon couple pledging themselves to each other on the last full moon in the Lunar year. It's a silver circle that appears on the couples bodies in the same place. It can appear anywhere on the body. At this stage all one of the couple has to do is say their partner's name in their mind and they'll instantly be connected to their partner's mind. The Sealing Mark is the next stage and is gained when the couple mate for the first time At this time the silver circle turns gold and a flower appears inside of it. There are thirteen different flowers and no one knows what they mean or do. The bond of the couple's minds grows stronger and to the point in which they sense the basic mood of their partner at all times and don't need to say the other's name to communicate. There will be another stage but that won't be revealed until later in the story. Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 11  
New Additions**

Verdina sniffed back a tear as she stood up from her fall. She had been practicing her flying for over an hour and she still couldn't get it right. She climbed back up on the large rock she had been jumping off of. Glancing down at the matted grass, evidence of her previous failed attempts, she frowned then shook her head to clear it of any doubts. She looked up at the sky before squatting down and starting to flap her wings as fast as she could.

"You're doing it wrong, little one."

Verdina gave an involuntary squeak as the voice startled her causing her to nearly lose her footing and fall off the rock. She regained her footing before looking guiltily up at Spyro standing at the edge of the clearing she had snuck off to practice her flying unsupervised. "Hi Daddy." She looked down at her paws.

Spyro sighed softly as he walked over and laid down next to the rock, his voice soft but stern. "Little one, you know you're not to try to fly without an adult around. You could seriously hurt yourself if you try it alone." He frowned as he saw tears start to well up in her eyes. He sighed again and smiled. "Your wings aren't in sync. You have to flap both at the same time or else you'll never be stable in the air. Give it a try."

Verdina smiled and kissed her dad's cheek before taking her spot on the very top of the rock again. She closed her eyes in concentration as she began to flap her wings. Her mind was so occupied with the thought of keeping her wings in sync she failed to notice her weight being lifted off her legs until her paws no longer touched the rock. She hovered there, a few inches above the rock.

Spyro smiled proudly at his daughter as she hovered in air, her wing muscles not yet strong enough to go any higher. He laughed softly as she began to drift slowly away from the rock. "You might want to open your eyes little one."

The moment Verdina opened her eyes and saw the rock no longer under her as she hovered in the air, she panicked. As her wings came up they hit against each other, causing her to loose her concentration and stability in the air. She hit the grass in front of Spyro with a loud thump. She winced as she stood up. "Ouch!"

Spyro smiled and nodded knowingly. "I know it hurts but it's all part of the learning process little one. Everyone will crash when they are learning, but you did very well."

Verdina giggled at the thought of her father crashing as she laid down between his front paws. She looked up at him. "Did you crash your first time too Daddy?"

Spyro laughed. "Yep, you can ask your Uncle Sparx about that. I dived head first into what I thought was a thick patch of snow, but it turned out to be an inch of snow covering a thick layer of ice." He nuzzled the top of her head with his nose.

She giggled again from his tale of his first crash. She pointed at his shorter horn with her claw. "Is that how you broke your horn Daddy? Hitting the ice?"

Spyro blushed heavily as he stumbled over his words trying to come up with a suitable answer. "Um, well, not…"

Luckily Cynder with Clover, Astral, and Sparx walking into the clearing saved him from having to answer the question. Cynder noticed the blush on Spyro and spoke to him through the Sealing Mark, letting her curiosity flow over their link. _"What's wrong?"_

Spyro smiled at her as he enjoyed the feeling of intimacy that came with the link each time they used it. _"Verdina was asking me how my horn was broken. You saved me from having to tell her, unless you want me to tell her how it happened."_ His smiled widened.

Cynder blushed and snorted at him as she glared. _"Absolutely not! It'll be a few years before they're ready for that kind of talk."_ She let Spyro feel her desire to get back at him for the joke before speaking normally. "So, what's been going on here?"

Spyro flinched visibly knowing he wasn't going to enjoy the punishment he would soon receive for his moment of merriment at Cynder's expense. He smiled as he glanced down at Verdina. "I was giving her some flying lessons and she's coming along nicely. She was able to hover in the air for a little bit."

Cynder walked up to Spyro and Verdina smiling as she leaned down to kiss her daughter proudly. As she did this she put all her weight on her back paws as one stomped down on Spyro's tail.

Spyro's head shot up as he took a sharp breath inwards. He clenched his teeth together in concentration to keep himself from screaming or jumping up. Even though pain coursed through his tail, he laughed on the inside, knowing he deserved it and that this was a light punishment compared to what Cynder could do.

Astral walked up to Verdina and smiled at the dragoness. "You're a few y- years younger than me and you're alre-ready learning to fly. I only just learned a few m-on-onths ago. You must be really talent-ted."

Verdina's cheeks turned a deep pink as she blushed and buried her head in the crook of her father's forelegs.

Spyro smiled gently as Cynder giggled at their daughter's embarrassment. She sighed as she looked back up at Spyro. "I hate to say this but it's after noon and the hatchlings lessons with Cyril will be starting soon. We also have a prior engagement that we need to tend to."

Verdina and Clover groaned at the thought of the former Ice Guardian's lessons on Dragon History.

Spyro laughed as he stood pushing his chest forward, arching his back and stretching his back legs. "You're mom's right. Your lessons are important so you two should be off. As should you young Astral. Golda will be expecting you back soon."

Astral sighed unhappily and lowered his head slightly. "I was ho-oping I could stay a li-ttle longer."

Spyro smiled warmly down at the young green dragon. "Do not worry. I spoke with Golda this morning and if things work out, you'll be able to spend time with us during your free time." He gestured towards the castle. "Now go, Golda was in the Great Library when I last spoke with him. He should still be there."

Astral smiled and ran off towards the castle.

Spyro watched the young dragon until Astral disappeared from sight. He could feel Cynder's curiosity through the link and her accusing glace. He glanced at her and smiled. _"Later."_

Cynder nodded, trusting him to explain later.

* * *

As Cynder and Spyro walked down the hall towards Great Hall, she glanced over at him with a frown. "Okay spill what you're hiding. I can tell that play dates aren't the only thing you talked to Golda about."

Spyro nodded to Pyralis as the Guardian of Shadow passed them in the hall going the opposite direction, before he looked over at Cynder smiling. "I never could pull the wool over your eyes. I talked to him about Astral. It seems that his parents were killed when their village was attacked by an army of apes. The village had but a handful of warrior so the town fell quickly. Astral was unfortunate enough to have to watch his parents die at the hands of the apes, he's had that stutter since. Golda had been visiting the village so he fought as hard as he could but in the end he was only able to save Astral. When Golda discovered Astral could use Light, he took him in as his apprentice."

Cynder sniffed back a tear as emotion made her on the brink of crying for the young one. She pressed her side against Spyro's as they continued to walk. "That poor boy, I can't imagine having to watch someone you love being killed right in front of you."

Spyro stopped walking, making Cynder come to a halt as well. He smiled as he looked into her eyes, speaking gently. "I also talked to Golda about the possibility of me and you taking him in."

Cynder's eyes widened as she jerked back in surprise. "You mean like adopting him?"

Spyro frowned. He had hoped for a more positive reaction. "Yes, we both want a son and he needs parents. Golda cannot fill the position of Master and Father at the same time. It took some convincing but Golda eventually came around and agreed to it as long as Astral wants it too. I said I would tell him the final answer after I talked to you about it." He scratched the back of his head guiltily. "I'm sorry for not consulting you before talking to Golda about it. I thought it was a good idea." He shifted on his paws nervously as he watched Cynder stare at the floor, a paw at her chin in thought.

A smile started to grow on Cynder's muzzle as she looked up at him and pressed her side against his again. "I know you have a soft spot for him and darned if I haven't grown fond of him too." She kissed his cheek before sliding her head under his. "I would be honored to be his mother."

Spyro smiled warmly as he closed his eyes enjoying the moment with her. He laughed softly as the happiness bubbled up inside of him. "And I would be honored to be his father."

* * *

Spyro stopped talking to Cynder in midsentence as they passed the door to the Hatchery. He raised an eyebrow as he eyed Flame laying on the floor staring intently at the solid oak door. "Uh, hey Flame. You okay?"

Flame didn't even turn his head as he waved them off dismissively. "I'm fine."

Cynder smiled as she instantly knew what was going on. She walked up to Flame and sat down next to him giggling. "How long has she been in there?"

Flame finally tore his eyes off the door long enough to glance at them for but a moment. "A couple of hours. Sorry if I was rude, I'm a little nervous."

Spyro, at a complete loss as to what was happening walked over to Cynder, tapped her shoulder, and whispered. "What's going on?"

Cynder nodded understandably. "Figures you wouldn't know. Ember is in there laying."

Spyro smiled and laughed as he took a seat next to Cynder. "Congrats Flame." He glanced at the door. "Why aren't you in there with her though? Isn't this something you want to be with her for?"

Flame only snorted. "Because I want to live until tomorrow."

Cynder giggled and was about to explain when a deep voice behind them spoke up.

"When a dragoness is laying she is at her most vulnerable state and will most likely see anything as a threat to her unhatched young."

Obsidian sat behind the three younger dragons and continued. "She will lash out with magic, tooth, or claw to protect her eggs. This can endanger the unhatched young in itself, so no one but an Elder Dragoness with years of experience in laying is allowed to tend to the laying female."

Spyro nodded and was about to say something when the door to the Hatchery opened and interrupted all further conversation.

An old brown dragoness stepped into the door way smiling down at the group. She had the softest brown eyes and the most gentle voice Spyro had ever heard or seen. "She will see you now Flame."

Before she was even done speaking Flame had run past her and into the room.

The brown dragoness smiled down at Cynder and Spyro. "I'm guessing this is Spyro, your mate and the dragon you went on about for hours on end during your laying."

Cynder smiled at the dragoness before looking to Spyro. "Spyro this is Aleda. She tended to me during my laying. You will never find a more gentle soul then hers."

Aleda blushed deeply at the compliment and giggle. "Stop it Cynder." She looked up at Obsidian and bowed her head respectfully.

Obsidian bowed even lower. "Greetings, Egg Mother." He used her proper title. "I hope the laying went well."

Aleda smiled. "Very well in fact. There were no complications." She looked back into the room when Ember called out to her.

"You may let them come in now Aleda."

Aleda nodded and stepped back in to allow the others to enter.

It was a mirror image of the destroyed Hatchery in the Temple. The giant circle room's walls were lined with a moss covered shelf. Several eggs of varying shades lay in the moss. Sunlight streamed into the room from the only thing different from the temple Hatchery, a glass domed roof.

Ember lay in the middle of the floor on a thick plush cushion with Flame. Both of them were curled around a single deep maroon egg.

Cynder smiled as she sat with Spyro at the edge of the cushion. She leaned up against him and rubbed her cheek against his neck as the sight before her brought tears to her eyes.

Spyro was almost speechless as he gazed in wonderment at the egg. The magic of the moment was broken as a pang of regret and shame stabbed through him for missing a similar moment with Cynder.

Cynder, who had picked up on his regret and shame through the Sealing Mark, smiled softly at him as she whispered. "Don't worry so much. You'll be there next time. If you're not I'll drag you back to Avalar by your tail, willing or not."

Spyro laughed softly, knowing this was no joke but a promise.

Obsidian took a seat behind them and smiled. "And so another spark has entered this realm. Have you thought of any names?"

Flame looked up briefly. "Many, but none that we have liked for more than a few days. We'll make the decision when he or she decides to hatch."

Any further conversation was cut short as Ember let loose a huge yawn. Her eyelids started to droop heavily as she laid down her head. "Sorry everyone, but I'm really tire all of the sudden. I'm going to nap for a while."

Aleda started to gently nudge them out of the room; her soft voice was firm as she spoke. "I must ask you to leave and not bother Ember. She needs her rest after all she's been through." She closed the door after Spyro was the last one out.

Spyro smiled as he followed Obsidian towards the Great Hall with Cynder at his side, happy not only for Flame and Ember, but also for his own family.

* * *

**A/N:** This was originally going to be chapter 11 and the beginning of 12 but I decided to mash them together. This means I have none of the next chapter written, but fear not as I will be working on it diligently. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please review.


	12. Cancellation & Rewrite Notice

**Cancellation & Rewrite Notice**

* * *

Hello loyal readers! Well, at least if you haven't given up on seeing me update ever again. I wanted to let you know that I have finally come to a decision on this story. For those of you who haven't been reading my updates on my profile I'll fill you in on what's been going on. For a VERY long time I have been struggling with this story. Writing became a chore for me due to some of the stuff I had to deal with. It lost it's fun and frankly suffered due to that. From the time I started Ripto's Wrath until now, my experience as a writer had grown by leaps and bounds. I often look back and cringe at some things, others make me facepalm.

Grammar sadly wasn't the only problem though. Through my story I trapped myself with certain facts that made it difficult for the story to go in the direction I wanted. Some characters all but disappeared. This was mainly due to the fact I wrote this before the third game came out. It's like writing a Harry Potter fanfic before finding out he's a wizard. Anyways, I also left the two main characters no room to grow. They were already perfect and complete as people, or dragons I guess.

Truthfully, I was ready to give up on this story and just post a summary and maybe a few important short scenes of what I had planned for the end. I had already started the process of making a Skylanders story that tied into The Legend of Spyro series. That's when it hit me, why not have both.

So as the title says, I am officially canceling this story to rewrite it and Ripto's Wrath. I will be of course using the bones of the story I have already, just breathing new life into it. Much will be changed, for the better I hope. The Skylanders won't be a huge part in the story and I'm still deciding when I want them to come in, but they will be an important factor. I will also be writing this to take place after the third game so titles of the story and the antagonist might have to change too. I know this might upset some of you, but it's what my gut says is best. I have always followed my instincts when writing, and if they allowed me to gain so many fans, I must do this too.

Now, I frankly don't know when the first chapter will be out since I literally thought of this about two hours ago. I will keep the original stories up and post the new ones separately. I will make an update to this when I post the new story so that those who follow the story and not me as an author will get notified.

Well, that's all you'll get out of me for now. Hope I smoothed a few hackles and renewed some lost faith you have in me. Til next time. Later.

-V


End file.
